1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication within networks of computer systems has classically used cables or other direct connections between devices. Where a processor may use a cable to communicate with a monitor, it may also use a cable (through a different interface) to communicate with another processor. The dominant form of such networks was (for some time) Ethernet. Ethernet, among other features, allowed for communication over local distances in packets typically including up to 1500 bytes and very little network overhead. What overhead did exist was considered reasonable, in light of the reliable nature of Ethernet communication.
With the advent of wireless networks, such as Bluetooth (as specified in “Specification of the Bluetooth System”, Version 1.1, bearing a publication date of Feb. 22, 2001 and available from the “www.bluetooth.com” website), and Wireless IEEE 802.11 (such as is described in the ANSI/IEEE Std 802.11, 1999 edition document), a new dimension in connectivity is available. Ethernet requires ports and cables, and effectively requires a physical link between two systems for communication. Wireless networks allow communication between two systems which are coupled together without a series of physical links. Note that the term coupled generally refers to an indirect connection between two components, whereas connection or attachment generally refers to direct (physical) connection between two components. An indirect connection may rely on connection between a common intermediate component (or series of components), or may rely on coupling through a medium not evidenced by a visible connection, such as through electromagnetic radiation for example.
With wireless networks, two devices may be linked or coupled through the wireless network, and have flexibility in terms of physical positioning. Wireless networks depend on transmission of electromagnetic waves, which can require much power. Thus, the more transmission which must occur, the more power and other resources of the system must be devoted to transmission and away from other productive uses.